


Practise

by narry_shady



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, NBA - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, klephen - Fandom
Genre: Draymond doesn't get enough love, M/M, golden state Warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry_shady/pseuds/narry_shady
Summary: Draymond loves annoying people





	Practise

Sprinting down the side, Klay made head ways for the hoop. Swiftly manoeuvring around everyone right before electrifying the rim. The sound echoed through the concrete walls of the arena, sending a subtle but easily distinguishable vibration across the floor. "You for real?" Draymond's exasperated laugh sounded from the other end. "You doin all this but wont show out for the real shit."

A playful smirk played on Klay's lips. "You just mad that you weren't at the All Star game?" Feigning offence, Draymond charged for Klay shoving him with enough force to throw him to the ground. What he didn't anticipate was Klay keeping hold of him, sending the both of them toppling down to the recently shined court floor. In a heap, they both laughed heartily until Klay sobered up and had enough, trying to push Daymond off him. "Get off me fat ass."

"Yeah yeah I'm getting off." Realising the unintentional innuendo he had made, his snicker turned to a giggle.

Immediately, Klay clocked what he had said and, of course, rolled his eyes. "You are literally 7 years old."

"And you still choose to be my friend," Draymond quipped.

A smile was still apparent on Klay's face as he replied, "You really think I had a choice? Get off." The almost crushing weight of Draymond distracted him from the fact that the rest of the team were waiting on them to get up. They didn't have a game for at least a couple of days so nobody was really in a rush to carry on with the game. Still trying to pry his team mate off him, he failed to realise Steph walking up to them.

"You heard the man, get off him."

Looking up and finally rolling off the shooting guard, with a smirk Dray stood up and said, "No need to get jealous Steph, aint no one tryna steal your mans." He held his hands in a fake surrender, that shit-eating grin still on his face. Steph was use to the teasing from his team mates at this point, especially Draymond who almost made it a point to rile him up at least a little bit any and every time they even adjacently interacted. Ever since they all found out about him and Klay being together, it felt like it breathed new life into Dray's teasing, like he found more ammo to use against him. Even though it was him _and_ Klay being together, the brunt of the teasing was mainly directed at him for some reason. It was all completely harmless banter between them so he's never had an explicit issue with it, in his eyes, it's just part and parcel of being friends with basketball players with way too much confidence and a fuck-ton of money.

"Who said anything about jealousy?" Now, both Klay and Draymond were on their feet facing Stephen. In response the centre playfully shoved Steph, eliciting a small laugh from him.

While Steph and Draymond were talking, Klay walked the two feet separating them and stood behind the point guard. He wrapped his arms around Steph's waist, pulling him close to his chest while resting his chin on his shoulder. Klay couldn't resist but turn his face into the crook of Steph's neck placing a delicate kiss to wear his neck and collar bone meet. Instinctively, the six-foot-three man settled his hand to the back of Klay's head, turned to look down at him and pressed his lips to the younger man's temple. Steph felt a smile forming against the skin on his neck just before Klay looked up back at him; the enticing pools of mahogany and cocoa in Klay's eyes never ceased to lure him in. Steph couldn't help but pull him into a swift yet affectionate kiss, fluttering his eyes shut to fully relish in the soft, plump feel of Klay's lips against his. In the small space between eacohther, Klay stated a slight, "Hey." Which he punctuated with a very inconspicuous lick of his lips, Steph's eyes followed every move.

"Hi," Steph replied, his eyes still focused on the rosey-nude of the taller man's lips.

Abruptly, Kerr's voice cut through whatever reverie they were just in, reminding them that, yes, in fact, they were still technically in the middle of a game. "Okay boys lets get back to practise, these rings aren't gonna win themselves."

In unison, they chorused a hasty, "Yes coach."

Walking back to centre court, Klay quickly stole a kiss before jogging away from the smaller man. In the back somewhere they could hear Draymond's groan in reaction to their little display of affection. "Y'all are so annoying."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <333  
> P.s Shout out to us for knocking the Rockets out of the playoffs


End file.
